1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to methods and apparatuses for reducing sweat production. In particular, the present application relates to methods and apparatuses for reducing sweat production via the removal, disablement, incapacitation of apocrine and eccrine glands in the dermal and subcutaneous tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that energy-based therapies can be applied to tissue throughout the body to achieve numerous therapeutic and/or aesthetic results. There remains a continual need to improve on the effectiveness of these energy-based therapies and provide beneficial pathological change with minimal adverse side effects or discomfort.